Question: Let $O$ and $H$ denote the circumcenter and orthocenter of triangle $ABC,$ respectively.  If $AO = AH,$ then enter all possible values of $\angle A$ (in degrees), separated by commas.
Solution: Let $O$ be the origin.  Then $\overrightarrow{H} = \overrightarrow{A} + \overrightarrow{B} + \overrightarrow{C},$ so
\begin{align*}
AH^2 &= \|\overrightarrow{B} + \overrightarrow{C}\|^2 \\
&= (\overrightarrow{B} + \overrightarrow{C}) \cdot (\overrightarrow{B} + \overrightarrow{C}) \\
&= \overrightarrow{B} \cdot \overrightarrow{B} + 2 \overrightarrow{B} \cdot \overrightarrow{C} + \overrightarrow{C} \cdot \overrightarrow{C} \\
&= R^2 + 2 \left( R^2 - \frac{a^2}{2} \right) + R^2 \\
&= 4R^2 - a^2.
\end{align*}Also, $AO^2 = R^2,$ so $4R^2 - a^2 = R^2.$  Then $a^2 = 3R^2,$ so $a = R \sqrt{3}.$

By the Extended Law of Sines,
\[\frac{a}{\sin A} = 2R,\]so $a = 2R \sin A.$  Then $\sin A = \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2},$ so the possible values of $A$ are $\boxed{60^\circ, 120^\circ}.$